VanitasXVentus
The Couple! VanitasXVentus or VaniVen, X-Blade couple (Japanese VENTUSヴァニタス Ventus Vanitas) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between the Masked Boy, Vanitas and Ven 来る About them! ' Ventus' Ventus, also known as Ven, is one of the main protagonists in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix. His name means "wind" in Latin, similar to how Sora's name is Japanese for "sky". He was a Keyblade wielder before Sora ever became one, and was apprenticed to both Master Xehanort and Master Eraqus. He is the youngest of the trio formed by himself, Terra, and Aqua. Ventus is the youngest of the three Keyblade warriors. Personality-wise, he has many similarities with Sora; he's sweet, cheerful, curious, and gets excited at anything new or interesting, but he feels disappointed whenever Aqua and Terra refuse to allow him to join them on their missions because they do not want to put him in "harm's way." When he gives them their passes to Disney Town, he grudgingly mentions that Scrooge McDuck told him to "take two grown-ups," but he doesn't seem to dislike his status as the youngest of the three. ' Vanitas ' Vanitas, also known as The Masked Boy (仮面の少年 Kamen no Shōnen?), is a Keyblade wielder, the creation and second apprentice of Master Xehanort, the embodiment of the extracted darkness from Ventus's heart and the progenitor of the Unversed. Vanitas is one of the main antagonists in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. He is also shown to be an uncaring, cold, and ruthless individual, having not the slightest sympathy for anyone but himself. Vanitas holds everything and everyone in contempt, and holds a great resentment against Ventus and the friends he has. The envy he feels against them is seen in his frequent criticizing of Ventus's friendships with Terra and Aqua, when he callously breaks Ventus's wooden Keyblade while cruelly antagonizing Aqua for playing with the Lost Boys, his constantly calling Ventus "idiot", and forcing Ventus to fight him by threatening to kill Terra and Aqua after Ventus refused to. Relationship The couple comes from Vanitas being the "dark" half of Ventus's Heart, Vanitas was at first much like him. However, due to the suffering he endured by the hands of Master Xehanort, and his desperate desire for salvation, he became proud, cunning, and cruel in order to achieve enough strength to forge the χ-Blade with Ventus, believing that to be the salvation he desires. It is believed that Ventus would be the only 'one' to get though to him, in other words Ventus would be one of the few who can teach him the true meaning of 'love' "Ventus Personality is snarky but a bit cute and Vanitus have always been shown to be very dominating so its fun to see Vanitus slowly dominate Ventus." - Fan The couple is also more showen along side SoraXRoxas as it is believed that the two couples are parallel to eachother. Category:Couples Invoving Ventus Category:Couples Invoving Vanitas Category:Couples Category:Yaoi Couples